Fun Oneshots
by Put some Action in my life
Summary: Just some oneshots from diffrent periods of the greaser's lives. All greasers inclueded. I take requests too! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Curtis' lived a couple of houses away from the loudest house on the street. Almost every other day, you could hear loud voices yelling at each other or items being thrown at walls. That house was a reck too, in the lawn you could see whisky and beer bottles laying out. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis always assumed an alcoholic couple lived there. They informed their oldest son, Darrel to never play by their house and if their second oldest, Sodapop, ever wondered over there that he should get Soda to come back. Once their son, Ponyboy, started to play outside, he was informed of these rules as well.

One day, Ms. Curtis was looking out a window of their small house. She was more than shocked to see a small child out in the glass ridden lawn. The child had dark tan skin and black hair. He looked to be about Ponyboy's age,4. Almost everyday, the same kid would sit outside after school hours- so Ms. Curtis assumed that this kid was in school. None of her kids ever talked to him, mostly because of the rule not to go over to that house. She didn't know whether to be glad that her kids obeyed the rules or feel miserable for the kid.

Lately Soda had been getting himself in trouble. Innocent trouble, like rough housing or knocking over a cup, but it was still trouble. You would think he would learn his lesson, but instead Sodapop was gaining tolerance from his punishments.

Soda, Darry, and Pony were all playing out in their front yard, trying to dig a hole deep hole and finding worms.

"Hey", Soda said, "How come we ain't never say nothing to that kid over there. He looks lonely."

Soda got up to go over to the kid in the other yard but Ponyboy stopped him.

"No Soda, You will get in trouble. We can't go there." He said. Darry scoffed and replied "That don't never stop him. But Pony's right, Soda, mom said…". Soda looked really smug as he said "We can't go over there but he can come over here." Before an other word was said, Soda ran across the road to talk to the mysterious lonely kid.

"Hi", Soda said.

"Hi", the kid responded quietly, barely audible.

" We's digging a hole over there. An' you look pretty lonely and bored. I was wondering if you wanted to help or come over or somthin'. We're hoping to get our hole deep enough for us to fit in. Wanna help?". The kid looked nervous and was timid but he replied with "sure." Soda grinned and said "oh yeah, my name is Sodapop." The kid looked shocked and Soda started to chuckle, "I ain't joking. My little brother's name is Ponyboy. The old one is Darrell, but we call him Darry, Anyway, you got a name?". The kid looked at Soda and this time more confidently said, "Yeah, my name is Johnny".

Ever since that day, Johnny always played with the Curtis kids. Him and Ponyboy got along the best, they were both less rowdy and thoughtful. Mrs. Curtis didn't ever scold Soda for breaking the rule and walking over to his house. She was very glad that Johnny had opened up a bit. She noticed that he would occasionally had bruises or cuts, but she assumed that that was just from playing or kids at school.


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid school year when Soda's class got a new student. Well, more like a student from a different class. The kids talked about the new kid, Steve, and how his teacher couldn't handle him so they switched his class. Soda knew he had to be the first to introduce himself to Steve, he just had too. So when the teacher said "Good morning class, this is Steve Randle. He will be joining our class from now on. Would anyone like to introduce themself and tell Steve our classroom rules?", Soda knew he would volunteer. Soda's hand shot up. The teacher knew Soda found the new kid as a possible friend, seeing as Steve had quite a reputation,and was apprehensive to call on him, but the teacher was eager to see if Soda even knew the rules. "Soda", she said, "would you like to inform Steve of our class _rules_? Do you remember our class rules?". Soda grinned and said "Yes. Hello Steve Randle, my name is Sodapop. Before you ask, yes, that is my real name. Uh… the only rules I remember is don't talk when the teacher is talking an' don't horseplay and' no cheating an'... I think that's it". Soda grinned and the class laughed. There had been a big poster in front of the classroom that had all the rules, nearly 10 rules.

"Sodapop," the teacher started, "I think there is more than 3 rules. If you looked at the poster-"

"What poster?" asked Soda.

"That poster", a kid said pointing to the poster. By that time, the class was laughing.

"Oh", said Soda.

The teacher was mad, "Alright class, settle down! Steve," she sighed realizing the only empty desk was next to Sodapop's, "Steve, can you take the desk next to Soda.?" Steve try to hide a grin when he said "Yes ma'am."

The teacher was talking about addition, something neither Steve or Soda was interested in. Sodapop whispered "Hi". "Hi" steve whispered back. "You know," said Soda, "that teacher sure don't like me. I wonder why?" "Maybe because you only knew three rules?" offered Steve. "Yeah, maybe. Hmm… I think I broke all 10. But I wouldn't know since I never bothered to read it." Steve chuckled as he got out a paper and said, "Looky here, I got a paper.", He folded it into a paper airplane, "Where should it go?". Soda was amazed that anyone could fold paper in such a way. He pointed at the teacher, "Get her".

The paper airplane soared through the classroom and all the kids watched in awe and horror as it hit the teacher's back. Soda and Steve bursted out laughing, as did the rest of the class. The teacher was angry and turned around "Who did this?". The class went quite but the teacher looked at Steve and Soda. "You two will be attending detention", the teacher said. "Aww, But miss"-. "No buts". Steve and Soda laughed at this childish joke.

During detention Soda asked, "Hey Steve, how do you make those airplanes." That was the start of their friendship. They also found out Steve and Sodapop lived only 10 minutes away from each other. This was the first but wasn't the last time they would be getting in trouble together.


	3. Chapter 3

The young boys Steve, Sodapop, Johnny, and Ponyboy always were around each other. Darry would hang around sometimes when he wasn't with one of his own friends. Steve and Soda were inseparable and Johnny and Ponyboy would talk to each other, even though they were two years apart. One day, when Steve and Soda were in the third grade, they managed to upset some 5th grader. This 5th grader was extremely taller than both of the boys, but that never registered in their minds when they mouthed him off.

"Move it, little kids" the 5th grader said. Soda and Steve stayed exactly were they were. "I said, Move It." They didn't move instead they mimicked the older kid's voice and playfully shoved each other.

"Move it, Steve", Soda said as he pushed Steve.

"No you move", said Steve knocking into Soda.

"I won't move until you move".

"I won't move until this guy moves" Steve said pointing at the older kid.

By this time the kid got annoyed and angry, he just wanted to go to class but these two foolish little kids found annoying him amusing. "MOVE YOU NO GOOD LITTLE KIDS!". Soda and Steve looked up and both slowly stepped in the opposite direction. "Sure" said Steve. "There was no need to yell at us" said Soda. "You coulda just asked, asshole". The kid was done. He turned to face Soda and punched him hard in the stomach. Steve jumped on the kid's back while Soda got up. After a few more punches, you could easily see the larger, older kid was winning. On top of that, 2 of his friends had joined in. Soda and Steve were no match for the larger trio.

When all seemed lost, a kid, he looked to be about 9 or 10, maybe 9 ½ came up and yelled "What you think y'all doing teaming up on those boys. You gonna kill em'!" The 9 ½ year old kid realized that the older kids were not going to stop beating up Steve and Soda. So he joined in the fight but he was just trying to keep the older kids off Steve and Soda. Eventually, someone screamed that a teacher was coming and the 3 older kids ran.

"Hey, are you all okay?" the 9 ½ year old said. "Yeah," said Soda, "Thanks for helping us". "Yeah", said Steve. "No problem. Those 5th graders really oughta stay in their own lane. Those", the kid went on to call the older kids a couple of nasty names, "shouldn't be beating up 3rd graders like you all. Say, what diddya even do to make them so mad?". Steve and Soda explained their childish behaviour and the kid just laughed. "Hey," he said, "y'all seem alright. An' I see y'all walkin' home from this school every day. Bring your friends, I wanna show you something", he said, "Oh an' my name's Keith. I'm in the other 3rd grade class. Whatcha'lls name?". Soda and Steve liked this kid and said, "I am Soda" and "I am Steve."

After school, Keith led Sodapop, Steve, Johnny, Darry, and Ponyboy to an empty lot by their homes. "This place is real nice for hiding an' stuff", Keith said, "but I think some homeless guy lives here or something' because there is some blankets and news paper around here sometimes." All of the boys except for Johnny looked around and thought this lot was pretty neat and would be a great place to misbehave without any parental supervision. But Johnny just looked scared and cautious. "What's wrong Johnny?" asked Ponyboy. "Nothin'" Johnny responded. But he knew what was wrong. Someone had found his lot. There wasn't any homeless guy sleeping here at night, it was Johnny. What if they found him sleeping in the lot? Where would he find another place to sleep when his parents ran him out?

The rest of the boys were playing and laughing and Johnny wished he could join them. Instead he sat down and watched them play. He rubbed on of his bruises and it still hurt. He sat there until Keith came up. "Why are you so sad?" he asked. "No reason" Johnny replied. Keith looked puzzled and was about to say something until Steve cried "Help! Soda is trying to squish me". They both turned over and they saw Soda sitting on Steve. Keith then turned and faced Johnny, "should we help him or watch?". Johnny laughed and said, "let's go help him".


	4. Chapter 4

It was a hot summer day and the boys were hanging out at a field behind their elementary school. Steve, Soda, and Keith, who was now called Two-Bit were all in the 5th grade, Two-Bit should have been a grade or two higher but he failed second grade. Johnny was in the 4th grade. Ponyboy was in the 3rd grade, he got put up a year. Darry was in middle school already. They were hanging out in the field when another kid came walking up. He had blonde hair and looked very tough. Two-Bit immediately recognized him. "Look," he said, "That's Dallas Winston. He is the one who jumped those 4th graders! I heard he moved here from New York." No one was particularly shocked or scared. Dallas Winston had made quite a name for himself in the month he had been here. He managed to get suspended even when there was only two more weeks of school left. He always got in trouble for smoking at recess. He got into fights almost every couple of days. He was not someone to mess around with.

Dallas walked over to the group of boys thinking he could either fight them or befriend them. They would be entertainment. "Hey", he said, "I'm Dallas Winston". The other boys mumbled "Hi' or "hello" or "Hey". "So", Dallas started, "what do you do for kicks around here." The boys thought about it for a second when Two-Bit answered "Well, lots of things. Today we are going to the big grocery store and stealing' one of their carts. We can ride it around until it breaks or something." Steve said "Hey, do you want to come with us?". Dally thought about this, these boys looked okay. He had heard about some of Steve and Soda's stunts since he was in the same grade as them. And stealing was always one of his favorite activities. "Sure" he said and off they went to the store.

On the walk there, Two-Bit was telling some jokes and Steve and Soda were doing stupid things like climbing on trees or street signs, only to do a flip off of it. Darry was laughing at them while Pony and Johnny stayed quiet most of the time. Pony would laugh at the other's stupidity but Johnny wouldn't say a word. Dallas liked everyone but was puzzled why Johnny wasn't saying anything. He also didn't know why Pony was hanging out with them, being so young and all, but he didn't mind much.

Once they got there, Steve said, "Okay, we need a couple of us to go in and make sure nobody is watching while we take the cart. How about Johnny and Pony do that since they are the youngest and shouldn't get caught, plus, people wouldn't suspect little kids to be stealin' carts. And maybe me or Soda should go in an' be a distraction too. An we need two people as a distraction out side and one person to sneak the cart out." Dallas, wanting to live up to his reputation said "I'll steal the cart." Darry then said "great, it's settled. Now Pony, I don't want you getting in any trouble okay? Mom will kill me. If we all get in trouble than you stay out of it. Just walk back home." Dallas thought Darry was being overprotective and dumb.. Ponyboy nodded his head and said "Okay".

Johnny, Ponyboy, and Soda went inside the store. They searched around the store and found that the only person who was by a window was the front desk. They trio went up to the lady working the front desk. Soda said "Hi ma'am." Ponyboy continued, "We was wondering where the bathrooms were." Ponyboy could lie very easily. "The bathrooms are over by the bread and cereal.", she said. That wasn't enough time for the others to steal the cart. "Where is the bread and cereal?" asked Johnny. The lady was annoyed but got up and showed them.

Steve and Two-Bit were pretending to fight. Two-Bit was on top of Steve and punching him. Steve was pretending to be hurt and was only half acting. All the customers were staring at the two fighting. Dallas was already at the carts and grabbed one. He slid it behind the store and walked it over a couple of houses before he yelled "Alright! I have it!". Steve and Two-Bit got up and ran inside. They could see that the lady helping Soda, Pony, and Johnny was annoyed at them. They went up and Two-Bit said "Hey guys. We have to go home now. We wouldn't want to be late for lunch." Pony said, "We have to use the bathroom. The lady says it is by the bread and cereal. Do you know where that is?". "Yeah", said Steve, "Follow us". Instead of going to the bathroom, they went to the exit and meet Dallas.

"I get first ride since I stole it", Dallas said. "Okay", said Soda. Dallas jumped in the cart and they pushed him around town. One by one they all gotta turn until a police spotted them. "Hey", he said, "where did you get that cart?". Ponyboy walked away slowly and soon disappeared behind houses. Soda mumbled "Shit, the fuzz." Dallas was calm when he said "We got it from a friend". "Who might that friend be?" asked the police. Dallas said, "My friend, his name is RUN!". The boys all ran in pairs and in different directions. Dallas followed Darry and they all meet in the empty lot. "That was a close one", Two-Bit said. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better jail isn't too bad.", Dally said. They all looked at Dallas in shock. "You went to jail before?" asked Steve. "Yeah about a year ago. I ain't wanna talk about it. But it wasn't that bad. Say, how did you all know to meet up here?". Soda said, "This is our hang out and hid out." "Yeah and' Johnny sometimes sleeps out here." said Two-Bit. Johnny gave Two-Bit an arngry look as to tell him to shut up. He did. But Dallas noticed it and wondered about why he'd sleep out.

Dallas looked around the empty lot. It was nice. It was surrounded by trees and was wide and opened. _This is a perfect place to sleep at or hide or break laws at,_ Dallas thought, _The trees blocks the fuzz from seeing you when they drive up and down the roads._ The boys just played and laughed for hours. Dallas knew everyone's name and a bit of their personality. Dallas was happy with the group of boys. He decided he would be accompanying them from now on, and he did.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi. Thank you for reading! I just wanted to warn y'all that this chapter deals with child abuse. Not, "Oh, my parents spanked me cause I was acting bad. Oh woe is me", actual abuse. I'd also like to warn you guys that future chapters may include spanking children (NOT IN A SEXUAL WAY). So if that wigs yall out, lemme know cause I probably won't make any warning before the chapter unless you guys want me too.

Johnny Cade was friends with Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy. He would always walk home with them after school and maybe play inside their house. Mrs. Curtis was always kind and loving towards Johnny. She could sense how fragile he was and was careful around him. She had no clue why a kid would be shy to that extent, but she never thought about it too much. She always assumed it was all of his parent's fights.

It was a cold evening in November. It was starting to get cold and the house across the street from the Curtis' was as loud as ever. You could hear screaming and crashing pans and bottles being thrown all over the place. The Curtises all shuddered to think about Johnny inside the house. They knew his parents fought a lot and Johnny always had bruises, but so did the other boys, mostly from fighting. So they never suspected him getting beat on.

When a fight broke out, Johnny ran too his room and stepped on something that broke, but he didn't care. He needed to leave as fast as he could. Johnny's mother kicked open his room door and yelled "YOU DAMN CHILD! YOU STEPPED ON YOUR FATHER'S BOTTLE OF WHISKY! IT WAS HALF FULL, YOU ARE WASTING MONEY!". She grabbed Johnny's shoulder and threw him out his room and towards his father. Johnny's father picked up a piece of the broken glass and raised Johnny up by his arm. He slid the glass down Johnny's shoulder and blood came slipping through. He then slammed Johnny into the floor and kicked him a couple of times in the stomach and head. "YOU ARE PETHETIC! WE DO SO MUCH FOR YOU AND YOU GO AROUND BREAKIN' OUR STUFF". For every two words, Johnny received a kick. Johnny managed to crawl out and bolted for the back door. He ran too the empty lot that he had discovered years ago and the other boys discovered it a year ago.

He fell asleep on the beat up couch even though it was cold. The coldness actually numbed his pain. He drifted on and off from sleep until Darry and Soda came around. They saw Johnny beat up and gasped. "Johnny are you okay?!" yelled Soda as Johnny opened his eyes. Johnny's big black eyes widened and he nodded. He didn't want the rest of the boys to find out about his parents' hobby of beating him up. They might not like him anymore. He must of been doing something wrong in order to earn his parents' beatings. The boys will know something is wrong with him.

"You sure don't look okay", said Darry, walking up to Johnny. "What happened?". Johnny got up from the couch and stumbled, "Nothing." But Darry and Soda wouldn't drop the subject and insisted that Johnny get cleaned up at their house. "I wouldn't want to disturb your folks", Johnny said. Soda looked at Johnny like he was joking. "They love you! You aren't disturbing them. They always talk about what good role model you set for Pony. Seeing as you don't hardly get in trouble. And they tell us to invite you over. It's freezing. C'mon," Soda said as they walked over to the Curtis's house.

Inside, Mrs. Curtis was doing dishes, Mr. Curtis was reading the paper, and Ponyboy was reading a book. "Hello boys. I see you are back from-" Mrs. Curtis started until she turned around. "Hi Johnny!" then she noticed his cut and bruises. "What happened to you are you okay?". Mrs. Curtis ran over to Johnny and got some bandages. By that time, all eyes were on him. "Johnny", Mr. Curtis said, "What happened? Did you get into a fight?". Johnny shook his head no. "Didn't take you much for a fighter", Mr. Curtis said, "Did someone beat you up?". Johnny didn't say or do anything. Instead, Mrs. Curtis came and bandaged Johnny's arm and got him an ice pack for is bruises. "Poor darling", said Mrs. Curtis as she cleaned his cut with rubbing alcohol. Johnny didn't even flinch when the burning sensation of alcohol and an open wound kicked in. The Curtises were really worried and tried to comfort Johnny.

"Johnny," said Sodapop, "Who did this to you? I will find that bastard and beat him to a pulp." Mrs. Curtis didn't mention his language. Johnny was quite and his eyes met Soda's then he immediately looked down. Mrs. Curtis was really worried and felt stupid as she remembered all of his bruises and cuts and his parents' fights. "Johnny," Mrs. Curtis said really softly so only he could here, "did your parents do this to you?". Johnny knew he couldn't lie to her. He reluctantly nodded his head.

"It ain't your fault, Johnny", Mrs. Curtis said, "Anyone who would do this to such a poor kid is so, so… cruel." She hugged Johnny and silent tears streamed down her face. "It isn't ever gonna be you fault. I don't know how anyone could hurt such a precious child such as yourself. I'm sorry I didn't figure out sooner." Mrs. Curtis felt like she let down the whole world. How couldn't she have put two and two together? She felt ashamed that she couldn't help this poor child. "Johnny", she said, "You can stay the night. Any night for that matter." Johnny was a bit taken back when he wondered why this woman cared so much about him. He nodded his head and thanked her.

When they caught on, Darry and Soda were shocked, to say the least. Soda's jaw dropped so much, Ponyboy's book could fit in it. Darry's eyes widened and he looked like he had heard wrong. "What?", Darry asked. Ponyboy just looked confused. Mr. Curtis gave the boys a stern look to act normal. Soda closed his mouth and Darry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Mrs. Curtis went to get Johnny a glass of water and Ponyboy, not knowing what to do went up to Johnny. "Johnny", he said, "would you like me to read you this book?". Johnny knew that Ponyboy didn't understand what was going on except that his was upset. The only way Ponyboy knew how to make Johnny feel better was to read him a story. Johnny nodded his head and Ponyboy started to read.

The two sat on the couch and Pony would read story after story, trying to lift Johnny's mood. Darry came down to listen to a couple of stories, but he had homework to do. Soda tried to listen too, but he couldn't last two seconds before he started to fidget around and he eventually fell off the couch. Pony read stories to Johnny until Mrs. Curtis came in and suggested that Pony go to bed. Ponyboy said "goodnight" to Johnny and left for his room.

The couch was more of Johnny's bed than his own. The couch and the lot,but he preferred the couch. He laid there and he wondered if they still liked him. But he already knew the answer. He knew they still liked maybe loved him. He just wished his own parents did too.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Thanks for the rquests and nice comments. This is kinda short cause it had another part but I didn't like it so I took it out. To comprimise, I will post two chapters today. My postings for this fic will be random allthough at least once a week. My other fic will be every friday or saturday at 1 am and maybe some other days if I got time.**

It was Dallas Winston's first day of 6th grade. He had been to this Elementary school before, but only for 2 weeks. During those two weeks, Dally's main focus was causing mischief and engraving his reputation. He didn't pay attention to the teachers or classrooms or anything, a rookie mistake. So Dally went to school, pretty much unaware of his surroundings, at least he had the gang.

Dally had spent the night at the Shepherd's house, he had befriended the oldest son. He woke up early, to go to school. "Hey, Tim. I'm going to walk to school now. You wanna come with me?" said Dally. Tim got up and said "Why do you care so much about school?". Dally laughed and said "I couldn't care less about school. I'm meeting up with the boys before class. They are going to show me around."

"Didn't you come in last year?"

"Yeah but only for two weeks. And I was suspended for one of them."

"Oh. Nah, I ain't gonna go with you. I gotta wait for Curly to wake up an' make sure he doesn't kill Angela."

Dally walked to the Elementary school wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. He had a small switchblade in one pocket, a pack of cigarettes in the other. Sure, a switch blade is unnecessary at his age and this place, but you could never be too sure. Just one look at him and you could tell what part of town he was from. The Elementary school was right on the border of were some Socs lived, so there were a good amount of them at school. They would show up wearing clean, ironed pants and madras. If they were a girl, they would wear a frilly blouse tucked under a long skirt.

Dally saw the boys standing in front of the school, waiting for him. Dally walked over and said "Hey guys, show me around, would ya." Two-Bit laughed and said "Follow me" as he ran to the back of the school. The rest of the gang followed him and they stopped at the dumpster. "This is where all the fights happen.," Steve said, grinning, "you can come here anytime after school or during recess and you'll bound to find some action." Soda laughed and said, "Yeah! One time me and Steve shoved a kid in the dumpster! When someone asked us why we said 'we was just throwing' the trash away.'" Two-Bit laughed at that and congratulated Steve and Soda on what he thought was a masterpiece insult.

Next, they went in the building and showed Dally all of the classrooms. Each boy would mention something about a teacher if they had her or him before. Dally found out his teacher's name, . To Dally that name just sounded bad, like a middle aged woman who was too old to remember what it was like being a kid yet to young to completely stop caring about her class. "Ugh," Dally said, "She sounds gross. She'll probably have it in for me for no reason." Two-Bit nodded, "I heard she was like that."


	7. Chapter 7

The poor Home Ec teacher probably wondered why she even took up teaching as her career. Her name was . It was the first day of school and she was taking attendance. She went down the list of names calling them out and waiting for a response, and getting responses. But when she called out the name "Johnny Cade", there was no response. though the boy was skipping and went on with the list to another name. After that name was called, two boys stumbled into class, one was muscular and looked a bit old for tenth grade while the other was small and looked a bit young for tenth grade. turned to face the boys and reminded them that they were late for class, "You are both 10 minutes late. I am assuming one of you is Johnny Cade?". The small boy nodded. "Well", started, "Don't you too make this a habit of yours to be coming late." The older one laughed and said, "I'm sorry Miss, but that's already a habit of mine". frowned at the boy and told them to find some empty desks. Naturally, Johnny gravitated to the back. Soda and Steve also took this class and had saved two desks in the back for Johnny and Two-Bit. Soda and Steve were snickering as the other two greasers sat by snickers were cut short when called out for a "Sodapop Curtis".

For the first couple of weeks, one kid never showed up for class. His name was Dallas Winston. figured he was just skipping. One day, a blonde towheaded boy showed up to class. looked at the boy and said in a matter-of-factly voice, "You must be Dallas Winston." Dallas laughed and said, "You must be new". Of course she was new, all the teachers knew who Dallas Winston was and talked with a stiffer, northern voice. looked at Dallas and was about to tell him to sit in the desk by the back, but he already was there. Two-Bit looked up his eyes light up in shock as he said, "Hey Dally! I didn't know you got out of the cooler already!" Steve, Soda, and Johnny looked up and all said "hi" to their friend. Dallas grind a bit and said, "Those dumb asses said I could get out early for 'good behavior'." Steve laughed and said, "What the hell is 'good behavior' and Dallas Winston together? They just don't click". If Steve had said this at another time, he would have been hit real good. But Dallas was happy and said, "I've been wondering' that myself." took attendance and when it came to Dallas' name, she asked where he had been. Dallas shrugged and said, "I was in the cooler." looked confused until Two-Bit yelled out, "That means he landed his ass in jail." Dallas rolled his eyes at Two-Bit.

This class was one of those useless classes that the kids run wild in. There was hardly any order. noticed that the five boys in the back had the tendency to skip school. There were patterns. The Cade kid wouldn't show up and the other four might be there. Curtis kid skipped a lot and sometimes the Randle kid would be gone too, although Randle came more than Curtis. Winston skipped when ever. Mathews only skipped when all four boys were out. One the rare occasion all five where there (about once a week), they would fool around. The Cade kid didn't caused much trouble on his own, but the others where another story. The others were loud and obnoxious. They did many stupid things that never understood. They always made snide comments during lessons and threw papers around.

Two-Bit had one day taken it upon himself to draw a detailed woman. Of course, that woman had no clothes on. Two-Bit usually didn't care much for art but when it came to this kind of art, that was a different story. He passed it to Steve and Steve opened it. "Wow", he said, "you are a fine artist Two-Bit." Soda looked over Steve's shoulder and said, "Hey", that looks exactly like Megan Wallace". Now, this may have been a socially acceptable thing to say if the figure Two-Bit drew had any facial features, but she did not. Two-Bit chuckled a bit and Steve rolled his eyes. Dallas rolled his eyes and snatched the paper up from Steve. He snorted when he saw the drawing and threw it to Johnny. When Johnny picked the paper up, he knew it what it was going to be before he even saw it. This wasn't the first of Two-Bit's creations. Johnny rolled his eyes, crumpled it up, threw it at Two-Bit. Two-Bit laughed.

One day, had came into class late. All the students where being loud and obnoxious. The five boys had pushed together their desks and were playing card games. Their desks were littered with pennies and dimes and cigarettes they were gambling. There was only twenty minutes of class left, so figured she'd just let the class have a free period. That was until she heard:

"CHEATING BASTARD!".

She saw the Curtis kid hoping over desks chasing the Randle Kid. "Soda, it ain't like you never pulled that trick before", Two Bit yelled laughing his head off. Ms. Jones didn't want to get involved. Last year, she tried to break up a fight and got a black eye. Instead, she watched from her desk in slight amusement. She knew the boys well enough to know that they wouldn't harm each other too bad.

"Don't care Two Bit, he got my last quarter". Steve looked smug as he kept on avoiding Soda. All the kids around them were laughing or yelling. "Fuck you, Soda", was all Steve said. Eventually, they calmed down enough for Ms. Jones to say, "Principal's office." They got their classes switched after that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was a very special day for Sodapop, it was his Birthday. It was also a Saturday, the first time Soda remembers his birthday being on a weekend. He was turning ten, what a grand number! Soda felt bigger already, he had two numbers in his age now! Even home alone with his parents at work and Darry and Pony at the lot, Soda still strutted wherever he went. He went to the fridge to get a glass of chocolate milk and on his short walk there, he made sure to hold himself up high. He plopped down next to the battered couch with his chocolate milk to watch some T.V. While he was watching some cartoons, he heard the door open. Soda stood up to greet who ever came in. He saw in the doorway his best buddy, Steve Randle.

"Hi Steve!", Soda greeted his friend. Steve smiled at Soda and walked over to him. "Hey Soda! Happy Birthday!", Steve said grinning. Steve had a bag of multi colored things in them. Steve handed them to Soda, grinning. "I got them from the store today, I figured we could blow them up for your Birthday." Soda looked at the bag in confusion. In the bag he saw shinny, rubbery bright pod shaped things. Soda looked at the writing on the bag. It said something weird that Soda figured was another language. He looked up at Steve. "Ball-ons?" he asked. Steve laughed, "They are called balloons." Soda got a little red, he knew what balloons were, it was the stupid spelling. "I ain't never seen a balloon like this", Soda said looking at the latex pods with confusion. How was this a balloon? They didn't look like the balloons in the movies. Steve grabbed the package and got a rubber pod out. "That's because you didn't blow em' yet", Steve replied as he blew a blue pod up.

Soda watched in astonishment as the pod turned into a balloon with every breath Steve took. "Wow", he said. Steve tied the balloon and said "Let's see if it floats". He threw the balloon in the air only to watch it fall back down. "What!" Steve yelled, "I thought this would work. Why isn't it floating in the air?". Soda was extremely let down. "Let's see if another one works", Soda suggested. After blowing up another two balloons, the two boys came to the conclusion that none of the balloons would float. "Aww", Steve whined, "I wanted to get you a nice gift for your birthday, instead I just wasted money." Steve kicked a balloon onto the carpet and it popped, scaring them both, then they became curious.

After they kicked the rest of the balloons onto the carpet, they came to the conclusion that balloons pop easily. "Hmm..." Soda said, "How can we use this." Steve said, "I don't know but let's think of something. Man, I'm thirsty, I'm gonna get a glass of water". As Steve walked over to get a glass, Soda shot up in excitement. "Water!", Soda blurted, "We should fill the balloons with water!". Steve got a glass and said, "And then we can go to the lot and throw the balloons at the gang! They won't know what hit them." They filled up all the balloons with water and took it down to the lot.

"Hey guys!", Soda greeted the gang. Two-Bit, Darry, and Ponyboy were destroying ant colonies. Two-Bit looked up, "Howdy". That was all he got to say before they were soaked by a water balloon. Steve threw the balloons directly onto them while Soda aimed for the ground by them. Once they ran out of balloons, worried kicked in. "Shoot", said Soda. Two-Bit and Darry looked furious. Ponyboy looked hurt. Two-Bit lunged forward. "Run!".

When Mrs. and Mr. Curtis got home, they were curious why Ponyboy and Darry were soaked and not talking to the Birthday Boy. "Soda gave us a gift", Darry said bitterly. Soda chuckled and said, "that musta been one hell of a gift". "Language!"


	9. Chapter 9

"I didn't spend no money out in the town, dumb ass. Maybe your ten went missing from all the booze you've been buying!"

"And that you've been drinking, you drunk!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the drunk?", Johnny's mother shrieked. His parents were arguing as usual. It was two am and sleep was not in the cards for Johnny. "Damn it", he muttered as he rose from his mattress. He wasn't wearing pajamas or nothing, you don't wear pajamas when you don't know when your gonna have to book it. Johnny walked out of his room and right out of the house as his parents continued arguing and didn't acknowledge his departure.

Some parents would shudder with fear if their child just walked out at two am. Some would be enraged. Others would be disappointed. Johnny's didn't care. He would come home after midnight and not a word would be spoken. He would leave after midnight. Not one protest. He could skip school. Not a scold would be shared when the school called home to inform them of his sketchy attendance record. His mom just marked it off as him doing drugs or getting into trouble or anything to convince herself that her son was a lost cause. But that was hardly the truth.

The night was a perfect mixture of cool and warm. It was perfect for just walking, as Johnny usually did when he couldn't sleep or was kicked out or yelled at. The few night lamps flickered but gave out just enough light for Johnny to see another figure walking down the same road.

Dallas was high. The dope that usually calmed him in a drowsy frenzy had backfired and made him paranoid and jumpy. _This must be how the kid feels_ , he thought. Dallas' dad was doing hard stuff at home and Dallas didn't want to be there when or if he OD. It's not like he ever stayed there much. More nights were spent at Buck's or on the floors or couches of neighborhood hoods.

Dallas had run out of money and was too messed up to talk up Buck into letting him have a room for a night. So that left him roaming the streets of his neighborhood. Dallas saw a figure in the distance. "Hey!", he yelped, trying to identify the figure. Johnny looked up in surprise from hearing his friend's call. "Dallas?", he shouted. "Oh, it's you. Damn, thought you was someone else." By this time they had caught up to each other. "Hey, Dal", Johnny said softly, as he said most things. "Hey, kid. What you doin' up and about at this hour? Don't you got school or somthin' tomorrow?", Dallas said slowly and dazed. Johnny just shrugged. "What are you doing up?", Johnny inquired. "Don't know kid. I'm a bit doped up and- Hey!", he said as he picked something up off the ground. It was two dollars and dinner. 'Hey look here, I just found two bucks. Wanna go get somthin' to eat?". "Sure".

Dallas went up to some banged up car that wasn't locked. "Dumb ass", he snarked as he hotwired the car, a trick Soda and Steve taught him. "Get in, Johnny, we're gonna get somthin' to eat". "Ain't this illegal?", Johnny asked as he got in, already knowing the answer. "I mean, you're stealing a car and your not sober but you're driving." Dallas laughed, "More offences, the better" he said as he drove of the whatever dinner was open at 2am.

They both got a burger and fries. Johnny wasn't eating much, just playing with his food and giving off an atmosphere of despair. Dallas internally sighed. "Hey kid," he started, like he always started even though Johnny was hardly a kid and only a year younger than him. "Hmm?", Johnny questioned. "What's eatin' you up?", Dallas asked in a voice that expressed sympathy but masked it in a layer of bordom. Johnny sighed. "Same old shit", he bitterly replied. It was quite for a second before Johnny bursted. "Man, sometimes I hate them!", he exclaimed loudly by his standards. "They always do the same old shit and don't give a shit. I'm just tired of it! Tired of bein' scared of getting beat in what suposse to be my own home or bein' ignored. Ain't nothing I can do to make them pay attention to me. It's always their damn booze or money. I hate them sometimes. I really do. But somthing just can't let me be mad at them for good." Dallas sighed. "I know what ya mean, kid. My old man's like that too. Well, when he's not to messed up. Damn. I don't think I never told nobody that. You know, Johnny, our situations are very similiar. 'Cept for the fact that my mom's dead. She O'D. My dad use to get real upset and slap me round good. But when I was about seven or eight, I got tired off it. I started running off with the kids around my neighborhood and got involved with the gangs around there. I failed third grade, I bet you didn't know that. I woulda been in your grade if you didn't fail one too and if I went to school anymore. I kept on runnin' wild till I got thrown in jail. It was for assult or somthing, I was too young to really understand what happened except for I beat up a kid real good. Too good in the fuzz's opinion. When I got out, my dad said we were movin' cause he got a job here. He got fired after a month, but we still stayed here. And that's my story. I know it sucks, life sucks. But stick around long enough and it might suck less".


	10. Chapter 10

As the young teen strolled pass the many dirty houses and broken homes, he couldn't help but scowl. How he didn't like this life, how he didn't like his life. He sometimes secretly toyed with the thought of going to college and living in a nice home with kids and a nice wife. But poor old Superman couldn't get to collage, how would the likes of him get there either? He could smell worry and pain at every corner, as well as cheap liquors and smoke of all variation. He passed by every house, each aching with it's own story. He kept on walking until he was at his own, rumidged house.

The paint was chipped off and weeds flourished in the garden. This was one of the better looking houses. The teen opened the door quietly, hoping his father wasn't home. His hopes were let down as he spotted his middle aged father sitting on the couch with a cold one in his hand.

"Hey, Pop", he softly greeted his father. His father grumbled. "Whatchu want, boy?", he inquired. "Nothing", he mumbled back. "You eat anything for dinner, you what me to whip up something for you?", he asked his father. As much as he hated him, he loved him equally. It was a painful relationship. Nobody really understood, except for maybe Johnny. The look in his eye explains it all.

"Oh, so now you wanna spend dinner here", his father snapped. He remained quite as he got some vegetables out. "You spend to much time at those kid's house."

"The Curtis'".

"Yeah, them. You ain't never round here anymore."

"Thought you would enjoy the house more if I was out. You'd just kick me out even if I was here".

His father scoffed. "Damn kid, I only kick you out when you start acting like a hood. Maybe if you would spend more time out of trouble you'd spend more time at home. Speaking of trouble, I heard you got picked up by some cop. Lizzie Waterstone told me yesterday.I told her that I don't want to know what shit you got up too, but she did tell me that you got a girl. And that she was crying, crying for you! I wouldn't cry over you, and your my own son." His dad thought for a minute while he prepared vegetables and some left over chicken.

"But," his father started with the first hint of empathy rather than the icy cold words he had been throwing earlier. "I want to know why you didn't call me to pick you up from the station. I am your father".

It was his turn to scoff. "You wouldn't have picked me up. I ain't that dumb. You woulda just hollered at me and thrown me out." spite dripped in his voice. "You'd do that even if I wasn't picked up".

His father sighed. "Steve", he said, "Listen here, if you really are my son, I know this won't be your last time going to that station. I was a troubled child too. But, that girl you got..". "Evie". "Yes, Evie. Waterstone told me that she was really upset about your arrest. Keep the girl around. I met your mom after senior year and she really could keep me in check. Seems like you got one of those woman who just know exactly what to say to soothe your anger. Keep her around. If your mother were still round..." he trailed off.

"Well, she ain't here no more. An' we just gotta deal with it", Steve said. "Now grab a plate, I made some leftovers".


	11. Chapter 11

AN: HEY GUYYYS! I'm back (?). I hope you enjoy this one, I'm sorry, it's short :(

Ponyboy knew he was in for it when Sodapop gave him that look. The look where he cocked his eyebrows up like Two-Bit and tilted his head slightly while his eyes ginted with curiosity. Ponyboy always gave in, he was fourteen after all. Ponyboy read somewhere that teenagers were supposed to break apart from their family and become closer to their friends. He figures Soda's beyond a brother then, maybe even his best friend. Maybe that's why he didn't distance himself from Soda, even if he was family.

Soda had invited Ponyboy outsiders for a smoke, although the both knew well that neither of them were gonna be smoking anything. Soda just didn't smoke much and Pony had ran out of smokes two days ago which was probably why he was bitching so much lately. Ponyboy agreed to step outside, because Soda had given him the look and Ponyboy knew he was in for it. They barely even closed the door before Ponyboy spilt the beans.

"I know you've been thinking I'm acting real funny today", Ponyboy started while hoping on the white ledge that encased the porch. "An' I suppose I have been. But, I just wanna let you know that there was nothin' there to it. It was just some girl in my Biology class, she annoyed me today. Nah… more like embarrassing me. I ain't even know her name, but she made me turn an awful shades red."

Sodapop quirked his eyebrows again but this time with amusement. His face clearly read, What's my kid brother doin' talking 'bout girls, but he stayed quiet. Ponyboy rolled his eyes at his brother before continuing his story.

"Ain't nothing like that, Soda", Ponyboy clarified with mock annoyment. "We were dissecting worms and such in class. She sat right next to me, like she does everyday. She was wearing a nice yellow cardigan today, so I know she Socy…. She did look good, though", Pony added as an afterthought. "Anywho, the damn scapple wasn't cutting it, the worm. I didn't wanna cause a scene by asking for a new one or nothing so insead..." he paused.

"Ya know how Darry always saying I don't have no common sense?", Ponyboy asked as if it were a valid question. Of course Soda knew, it was the only thing that ever came out of Darry's mouth. 

"Sure, Pony", Soda said confused.

"Well, I'm starting to believe him because in that class I had taken out my blade to cut the worm. I didn't realize what I was doing or what I'd cause until the girl in yellow gasped and said, 'They're right. You are a hood'. Boy howdy, I was so embarrassed. I ain't never wanna show my face in there again", Ponyboy huffed.

Sodapop stared inducrusly for a few seconds before busting out laughing. He doubled over in laughter. Ponyboy glared at him and when Soda looked up for a breath of air, they caught eyes. Soda shot Pony an apologetic look and straightened up.

"Mm' sorry, Pony", he apologized with a hint of amusement. "It's just, well, that isn't no big deal, Pony. They ain't gonna do nothing to you. Plus, who cares if you are a hood. I mean, I know you're not, the boys know you're not, but who cares? Give 'em a little scare, they deserve it".

Ponyboy half smiled and rubbed his neck. He didn't take too well to the idea of being a hood, but Soda was right. Who gives?

"Thanks Soda", Ponyboy said seriously.

Soda ginned. "Ain't nothing to it, Ponyboy. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, but lord that was funny!" Soda laughed. Pony rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed although he was secretly fairl amused as well. "If you only had a lick of common sense-"

"I do to!", Ponyboy contoured.

That just made Soda crack up more. "Pony, you ain't got no common sense. But that's fine for the most part, give me a good laugh."

"I'm going inside", Pony grubled.

"Don't ever change, Pony", Soda cried while still laughing as Pony slammed the door on Soda's face.


End file.
